WRIXAS 11
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' WRIXAS 11 ''is '' '''the eleventh Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the first of 2016. The results were revealed on 28th February 2016 (six months after WRIXAS 10), although the process began in January 2016. The event again included established projects The Avenue 1.0 (making its final appearance), The Estate and These Days,'' as well as three new projects: a rebooted version of soap opera Diamonds In The Rough, a collaborative soap opera from Danny and Jaay; Into The Depths, a crime drama from Jamie; and The Me In You, a five-part psychological thrama sequel from'' Impossible Princess Productions'' (then known as Noxy Productions) and the follow-up to 2014's double WRIXA-winning project The You In Me.'' '' Due to forum member Hannah's decison to take an indefinite break the forum in November 2015, long-running and highly successful coming-of-age drama series City Girls was put on ice, and was missing from the WRIXAS event for the first time since the project began in 2012. Danny crime drama Woodchurch was also discontinued during this period, as was the previously successful fan fiction, Waffles EastEnders. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of February 2016) Forum Members League Table (as of February 2016) Stats & Trivia This ceremony will saw category order modified for the first time since WRIXAS 4 (January 2013). Crossover was moved from first to last, meaning the category running order is now Dramas > Soaps > Crossover, instead of Crossover > Dramas > Soaps. This was so the 'Categoryless' feature used in recent ceremonies could be dispensed with, thus speeding up the ceremony's running time. It also makes the Dramas and Soaps categories less 'predictable', as now Best Drama and Best Soap are not neccesarily the final awards of the night for the winners of those projects. This time there were 19 sub-categories, up two from WRIXAS 10, because of the inclusion of the two annual-only awards - Feedbacker Of The Year and Project Of The Year. There were 6 in the Drama category, 6 in Soap ''and 7 in Crossover''. There were 23 winners this time, including 4 shared awards (tiebreakers) - an increase of three compared to WRIXAS 10. There were 83 options to choose from - down significantly from 118 at WRIXAS 10 ''(35 fewer options). This was by far the smallest number of options at any WRIXAS to date, a symbol of what has been the quietest period in terms of eligible material since Writers Express was founded in 2011. Only four projects won awards at this ceremony, although seven made the Longlist and six made the Shortlist. Two other projects active during this period -' 'Make Up and Root's Point Pleasant - both by Root - were not eligible for inclusion. By far the biggest winner of the night was angsty psychological drama series ''The Me In You'', which eclipsed the two awards won by it's predecessor by picking up 9 WRIXAS. These were for: *Best Drama Male (Jake Manvers) *Best Drama Female (Alice Manvers, Annabel Kinsley - draw) *Best Drama Scene (Alice/Spliff Rooftop Showdown) *Best Drama Plot (Alice's Psychosis Battle) *Best Drama Episode (Episode 1/5: Ghosts) *Best Drama *Best Exit (Demi Laythem) *Best New Project *Best Project Meanwhile, soap ''These Days'' put in another decent performance by scooping another 5 awards. These were for: *Best Soap Female (Jade Hudson) *Best Soap Scene (Donna Wakes Up/Mark Stuns Anita/Intrude Muzzles Jade Montage, draw) *Best Soap Plot (Donna's Fall: Accident Or Not?) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 27: Ghosts) *Best Soap (draw with The Avenue) It failed to repeat its win of 'Best Project' again however, losing out to The Me In You After a disappointing one award at the previous ceremony, the forum's longest-running project, ''The Avenue'', put in one of its best ever performances this time by collecting three trophies: *Best Soap Male (Aleks Glukhov) *Best Soap Family (The Jameses, draw) *Best Soap (draw with These Days) It was also a good night for the rebooted ''Diamonds In The Rough''. With the 1.0 version failing to win any gongs last time, that was all forgotten when 2.0 won a WRIXA for 'Best Family' (The Cannings, draw) and another for 'Best Soap Scene' (Jessie Confides In Patty, draw). This also marked the first two WRIXAS ever won by the project's co-producer, Danny. There was disappointment elsewhere, however. ''The Estate (Root) lost out to The Me In You with its 'Best Soap Male' nomination, whilst '''''Into The Depths (Jamie) did not make the Shortlist. Four projects won awards this time (compared to five last time), although seven were eligible. Five people voted on this occasion (although seven were eligible), compared to seven last time.